


[podfic] Blood In The Water

by helens78, reena_jenkins



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bloodplay, Community: kink_bingo, Food, M/M, Podfic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Michael can smell James's blood, and it's been driving him crazy for some time now."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Blood In The Water

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood In The Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/214830) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



****  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
 ****  
 **Length:** 00:11:30  __

 **  
Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(XMFC\)%20_blood%20in%20the%20water_.mp3) (thank you, paraka, for hosting me!)

 

Or, you can stream the story by clicking below:

 

 


End file.
